A Second Chance At Love
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: Rin watched as Sesshomaru died before her when she was only a child. Many years passed, and then one day, she came across a young man named Nanashi who looks and acts much like Sesshomaru did...(Rating for later chapters.)
1. Prologue

A young human girl, maybe around the age of eight, lie on the ground next to a dieing demon. She carefully stroked his white hair as he flinched in pain. "No…Sesshomaru-sama, please…don't go," she pleaded. He looked up at her, smiling a bit. "Rin…don't cry over me…" he said weakly. "But…Rin needs you…Sesshomaru-sama," she said as tears fell from her large, honey brown eyes. He gritted his teeth together as another wave of pain overcame him. She looked down at him, her lips trembling. "Sesshomaru-sama," she said weakly. More tears ran down her cheeks as his breathing slowed. He looked up at her and their eyes met. "Rin…take my sword…and go," he said. 

The sword he spoke of was the Tokijin. He wouldn't even be wounded like this if the demon that had attacked him had not stolen the Tenseiga. And now, that one factor would mean his life. Rin looked down at him hesitantly. "Sesshomaru-sama, I-I can't leave you here…I can't leave you alone," she said. He weakly drew the sword himself and handed it to her. "Rin…go…now," he said, his voice more commanding than it had been. She listened to him yell out in pain one last time, and then all was silent. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, "Not my Sesshomaru-sama!" She began to sob, but listened to what he had said. He had told her to leave, so she picked up the heavy demon sword and took on last glance at his slain form, and took a few hesitant steps back, her tears still flowing. 

She stood still for a moment as the icy wind blew her hair around. She gripped the Tokijin closely to her chest and turned around, facing the trees. Most of them had large gashes from the fight on them, other were missing large branches, and some were completely felled. She walked forward through the debris, not looking back. She felt like everything was her fault. He had been protecting her, and he had died. Rin continued to weep, but she kept on walking. 

__

**[A/N: I know, I know. Really short. But have no fear! This was only the prologue! Stay tuned please, and remember read and review!]**


	2. Chapter One

**__**

[A/N: Wow! I actually got response! I was thinking that you'd think I'm a terrible person for killing Sesshomaru! In other news: I've only just heard! Those bastards Siegfried & Roy finally got what was coming to 'em! Nice kitty, kitty, kitty…AHHHHH!!!!! Sorry…I just get a little out of control sometimes. Thanks for reviewing, and please remember to…well, read and review!]

A now much older Rin rode through a forest on the two-headed monster, Aa and Um. Sixteen years had passed since that fateful day in the woods where Sesshomaru had died. She patted the demon on the shoulder to hurry them along, since she wasn't too far away from the next village. She leaned back and sighed. No doubt she was still very happy. The sun was warm, the grass was green, and all was right in the world. She had heard word that Sesshomaru's half-brother and their companions had finally completed the Sacred Jewel and defeated the one called Naraku, but she could really care less. 

She inhaled the sweet scent of the forest signaled for her demonic steed to stop. She quickly hopped of and wandered over to some tall grasses, where she picked a large amount in each handful. She gave each of the heads a handful, and they gladly accepted the young woman's gesture. She patted each of their reptilian heads a little and sat under the shade of a large Japanese maple tree. She watched as a few of its red leaves fell and danced gracefully in the gentle breeze. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, and slowly closed her eyes. 

She awakened what seemed like only minutes later, but actually hours had passed, and night had fallen. She slowly stood up and walked over to Aa and Um, who had wandered away, but not too far. She patted them on their heads once more and sighed. She looked up at the billions and billions of stars in the sky, and watched as a comet shot across the sky. She then did something that she hadn't done in a long time, probably before her family was killed: she made a wish. 

She closed her eyes, and with all her might asked the heavens one question. "Please, please bring my Sesshomaru-sama back to me," she pleaded. A few silvery tears ran down her cheeks as she opened her eyes once more. She slowly got on Aa and Um's back and shook her head. "Why am I being so childish?" she thought, angry with herself. She patted their side and they began to walk forward once more. "I'm being too greedy," she thought, "Although only for a short time together, it was more than some others get with each other. I should be grateful, not resentful." She sighed a bit and rolled her shoulders. "Falling asleep there was not a good idea," she muttered, rubbing her right shoulder. 

Rin, now completely down in the dumps, began to hum a lullaby that her mother had sang her, and then after a while, Sesshomaru caught on and calmed her with it once or twice. She started to whistle it, and did so for a few moments until she heard something. She stopped whistling and looked around. 

She could see nothing around her, but when she listened closely, she realized that it was someone playing a flute of some kind. When she listened even closer, she realized that it was her lullaby. She quickly stopped Aa and Um and listened for a moment. "Who could that be?" she asked quizzically. She slowly hopped off her steed and walked towards the woods, where the music was coming from. 

She stopped and hid behind a tree for a moment, her hand tightly gripping the hilt of Tokijin, which was secured in her belt. When she wielded it, it never had the same power as it did when Sesshomaru would use it, but it was still a good weapon that she had grown to trust. 

She slowed her breathing and listened to the song that pierced through the silence. When whoever played the usually cheery melody, it sounded so strange, almost like a burial precession, but then again, it wasn't that mournful. She moved from her spot behind the tree and walked closer, following the music. She took a few silent steps forward, still listening to the song. "Who could know my song?" she thought aloud. She walked a few more steps until she came across a small clearing in the woods, with a large tree in the center with gnarled branches. But that was not the focal point of the clearing. 

In the tree, in one of the uppermost branches, sat a young man with short, silvery hair. He was the source of the music. He was the one who played Rin's song so well that it was as if she had taught it to him. Rin took another step closer, but she unknowingly stepped on a small branch, snapping it in two. 

The young man immediately stopped playing his mournful song and looked around, his golden eyes radiating in the light of the full moon. "Who's there?" he asked in his deep, but almost childlike voice. Rin took a few steps backwards, hoping to make her way back to Aa and Um. The man stood up on the tree branch and slipped the small wooden flute that he had been playing upon into a pocket. He looked around, until his eyes found their way to the ground, where they discovered Rin. 

"And who might you be, woman?" he asked, sounding slightly angry. Rin took another few steps back, heading for the path. "I'm sorry to bother you…I'll leave you…be," she said, completely transfixed by his eyes. He leapt from the tree and landed right in front of her. "Oh, no you don't, wench. No one interrupts Nanashi and gets away with it that easily," he said, almost growling. 

Rin took a few steps back, and accidentally backed into a tree. The young man looked down at her as she trembled. "What? Are you afraid of me?" he asked sarcastically. "Stay back!" Rin warned. He looked at her and laughed a bit. "What are you gonna do, scream?" he asked, once again his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No," she said, drawing Tokijin, "I'm going to fight you!" 

"Oh, really?" he asked. Rin gripped her sword tightly. "Do I need to paint a picture?" she asked in reply. "You're quite feisty, wench. But that alone won't help you much!" Rin lunged forward with the sword and he quickly dodged her attack. "His speed…" she thought in amazement, "He's so fast! It's incredible!" She stopped and turned to him. "What are you?" she asked quizzically. "I'm a demon," he replied simply, "And you're unconscious!" Rin looked at him strangely as he ran towards her, his elbow raised. He hit her in the back of the neck with his elbow, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees and then flat down on her chest, and she was out cold. 


	3. Chapter Two

**__**

[A/N: *Music from Monster House that they play when someone dances plays* Can I get a booya? (Now you say booya!) Can I get a booya? (Now you say booya!) Ehem. That's enough of that little jam fest. Now, thanks for all the reviews, guys, and so you know, I just came up with a killer plot twist! *winks* I'm sayin' it again, thanks for all the good reviews, I'm really touched that ya'll like my work, and please enjoy the next chappie!]

Rin slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her stiff neck. "Where in all the hells am I?" she asked, although no one was around to answer. She groaned and looked around the small room that she was in, and then shifted around on the small futon. She looked around a little more and saw Tokijin lying on the floor in the corner, not too far away from the demon she had been fighting earlier. 

He looked over at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "You finally up, wench?" he asked coldly. "Well, you wouldn't have waited for me to wake up if you hadn't knocked me out like that," she replied. She sat up weakly and secured the belt of her loose blue yukata. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fetch my steed," she said. He waved his hand in protest a bit. "They're already outside tied up outside our shack," he said. "Why did you go and fetch them for me?" she asked. "I just figured it'd be quicker to get back here with a ride," he said, defending himself for absolutely no reason. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as a human woman who looked to be in her late thirties walked into the room. 

"Oh, so you've awaken," she said kindly. "Who…?" Rin asked, trailing off. "Oh, I'm sorry, my son must not have _properly introduced_ himself," she said, slightly glaring at the young man, "His name is Nanashi, and I'm his mother, Mariko." "I'm Rin…It's a pleasure, I'm sure," she replied, trailing off into thought, "Well, at least his mother's been kind to me so far." The young man dubbed as Nanashi got up and quietly exited the room. Rin and Mariko watched as he did so. Mariko sighed and shook her head a bit. "He's always like this," she said softly. She turned back in Rin's direction as a small smile grew on her face. 

"I'm sorry…how are you feeling?" Mariko asked. "Oh, just fine," Rin replied, standing up. "I should really go…I wouldn't want to be a burden," she said, picking up Tokijin and slipping it back into her belt. "Oh, no, you should at least stay until morning. It's the least we can do after Nanashi's…well his…little outburst," she said. "Well, I guess Aa and Um cold certainly use a rest," Rin said, "I guess I could stay, but I can't stay longer than morning." "Then it's settled," Mariko stated, "Will you be alright in here?" Rin nodded a little. "Yes, this room is fine," she replied. "Alright then," Mariko said before turning around. A few moments later, she had exited the room, and Rin was by herself. 

Rin pulled the Tokijin out from her belt once more and set it on the floor next to her futon. She was about to lie back down when she heard the same ethereal lullaby she had heard earlier. She walked over to the small window and leaned on her elbows, watching Nanashi play his flute. She closed her eyes and without even knowing it, began to hum along with the song. 

Nanashi stopped playing and looked down, immediately seeing Rin who was standing in her window. "What do you want?" he asked arrogantly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, backing away from the window. He remained silent for a moment, and then finally spoke. "No, it's okay, you can listen if you want," he said. Rin walked back over to the window and looked up at him. She noticed a door to her left and walked outside. 

As she walked out, he watched her with an expression on his face that looked as if though she had just fallen from a tree. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me or something?" she asked curiously. He looked down at her, almost snarling at her like a dog would. "What?" Rin asked. "Nothing!" Nanashi yelled back. "Then why don't you come down here and talk to me?" Rin asked. She smiled a little at the words she had just spoken. She had always been told that she was straightforward, and every time she said something like that, she knew that every word of it was true. 

Hearing her words, Nanashi reluctantly leapt from his tree branch and walked over to Rin. "What _are _you?" he asked. Rin looked up at him strangely. "I'm human, of course," she relied simply. He looked down at the ground a little. "First human who's ever talked to me like that," he muttered under his breath. He turned and walked away, wandering over to a small hill, where he sat down on the ground. "What are you trying to do, hide from me?" Rin asked. Nanashi didn't even bother to look back at her, let alone answer. Rin sighed a little and walked over towards him, stopping slightly behind him. 

Nanashi sighed, the annoyance that she was causing him eminent in his tone. "What?" he asked, sounding almost like a whining child towards the end. Rin simply walked over and sat down next to him. He glanced over at her, but returned his gaze to the stars. "So, Nanashi," she started. He glanced over at her again, and shook his head a little. "Why does she even try?" he asked himself.

"Nanashi…that song you were playing…where did you learn it?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I dunno," he replied simply, "I just picked up my flute and started playin' it one day, and I guess it just snowballed from there." Rin looked down at the grass and twiddled with her thumbs a bit. "So, you just picked it up and started playing, huh?" she asked. Nanashi looked at her with a sarcastic expression. "Do you need me to repeat it for you?" he asked coldly. 

Rin mimicked him in a childish voice and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I am going to bed," Rin replied simply, although she sounded a bit angry. Nanashi looked back at her as she walked. HE looked back over the hill, shaking his head. "Stupid mortal girl." 


	4. Chapter Three

**__**

[A/N: Sup. Um…the next few chapters might be a little slow *sniff* cause I have a cold and I feel like I got hit by a truck. Thanks for reading…and remember the golden rule Read and Review! _Oh, yeah, and to you, New Fan, I really can't say cause that would really just give away my whole plot ;)] _

Rin lie on the thin futon, staring up at the low ceiling. She rubbed the back of her neck, which was still sore from Nanashi's attack. "That guy is such a jerk," she thought angrily. She rolled over on her side so that she was facing the wall, and not the window from where she was gazing out at Nanashi. "I don't know why I **ever** compared him with…" she growled, trailing off as she fell asleep. 

Nanashi sat on his tree branch, fiddling around with his flute. He leaned his head back against the tree's trunk and sighed. "Why do I feel like I know that mortal so well?" he asked himself. He tugged at the blue headband that he had holding his hair in place. "Must a met someone who looks like her before," he grumbled. He looked down through the small window, from where he could see Rin perfectly. He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Why the hell not," he muttered before leaping from his branch. 

He walked over to the window and stood there for a moment, just staring in at her. "Hey, mortal witch, you awake?" he asked. Of course, there was no reply. He beat on the outside wall with his fist. "Get up, stupid!" he commanded, but she remained asleep. Nanashi shook his head a little. "Is she just ignoring me, or is she really asleep?" he asked softly. "I just ignoring you," Rin grumbled. He hit the wall again. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Rin rolled over a little so that she was facing him. "I have selective hearing," she replied softly. With that, she rolled back over, facing the wall. 

"Why you…" he growled. "Leave me alone, please," Rin said. "I need to ask you something, witch," Nanashi said. Rin rolled over to face him again. "First of all, if you want me to do something for you, don't call me 'witch'. My name is Rin, thank you very much," she growled. Nanashi sighed, an annoyed expression covering his face. "Fine then _Rin_," he said, highlighting her name with sarcasm, "I want to ask you something." "Then what do you want to ask me?" she asked. "Well, I want to know why you asked me where I learned _my _song," he asked. "Oh, you do, do you?" Rin asked in turn. Nanashi sighed and started tapping his fingers on the wall. 

"Fine then. I asked you where you learned 'your' song because it's my song," she said simply. Nanashi stared at her strangely. He walked over to the side door and went inside. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What'd ya mean 'your' song?" he asked. "My mother used to sing it to me as a lullaby, years ago," she replied. "Hmph," Nanashi muttered, "That's weird." Rin sighed a little and shut her eyes. "What's your problem?" Nanashi asked. "Oh, nothing…it's just that you really remind me of someone I used to know," she replied, a dark expression on her face. 

Nanashi looked down, feeling almost awkward. "Did you…love him?" he asked. In his mind, he was beating his head against the wall, and trying as hard as he could to get to his foot out of his mouth, which was securely lodged there. 

"Who do you think you are, asking questions that are so personal? Did you fall from your little tree branch when you were little or something?" she asked angrily, her voice in a low growl. Rin looked away from him, a very flustered expression covering her face. "You just look a lot like he did, okay," she said. 

Nanashi looked down at the floor, tracing the edges of the thin bamboo boards with his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to open up old wounds or anything," he said, hoping to make amends. Rin didn't answer; she simply stared down at the floor, her cheeks red from anger. Nanashi closed his eyes. He could literally smell the anger on her. Nanashi stood up and glanced down at Rin, then at Tokijin, and back at her. 

"Nice blade," he commented. Rin shrugged a bit and returned her gaze to the floorboards. Nanashi sighed, and exited the way he had entered. When she was sure he was gone, Rin lie back down on her futon and went to sleep. 

Nanashi walked back outside and hopped back onto his branch. "Not the desired effect…but at least I got one answer out of her," he said. He scratched his head a little and leaned his head back against the tree. He stared up at the full moon as he cracked his knuckles. "She does have a nice sword, though…looks almost like a demon's blade," he thought curiously. That's when he got an idea. "I don't think Rin'll mind if I take it for a…test spin," he thought sarcastically, an evil grin growing on his face. 

With that, he carefully jumped from his tree branch, cautiously setting his feet down on the grass so as not to make too much noise. "I swear," he thought, "It's like that witch has demon blood in her or something." He crept silently towards the door where he had entered earlier. He slowly opened the door so that it wouldn't creak and spotted the Tokijin right on the floor where Rin had left it. He took a step onto the wood flooring, and when he was confident enough, he took another. 

Soon, Tokijin was in reach. "I feel like a child sneaking around like this," he thought, a rather embarrassed expression on his face. He got down on his knees and carefully leaned over to grab the sword, which was lying right next to Rin. He carefully wrapped his hand around its scabbard and gently slid it over until it was secure in his arms. "What she don't know, won't hurt her." 

Nanashi walked outside, Tokijin in hand. He walked on the cool grass and drew the sword. He set its scabbard down on the ground. He held the sword in his right hand and watched it glisten in the moonlight. "Damn…how in all the hells did she get a hold a this sword?" he thought in awe. He swung it a few times in either direction. "Man, this feels like nothing," he thought, swinging it around, unknowing that inside, Rin was stirring in her light sleep. 

Rin slowly opened her eyes, and immediately noticed the Tokijin's absence. She quickly sat up and frantically looked around. "Where…? How could it--" she stopped when her eyes found the small window, and she saw Nanashi wielding the sword like a fool. "Why that little…" she growled. She stood up and tightened the belt of her loose yukata once again, and walked out the door with an extremely angered expression on her face. As she walked, she muttered one thing over and over again. "I'll kill him." 

**__**

[A/N: You likey? Good, good. Hope ya'll have a nice day, and I'll just continue eating all the chicken Ramen that my gramma brought over to help me get over the flu. (My gramma rocks!) See you next chapter!]


	5. Chapter Four

**__**

[A/N: All these reviews, all these reviews…I never thought anyone would even like this! You guys are so awesome! I'm really sorry for such a long delay with this chapter…I had to write a report on the pope, and then a book report…and then I went to Kennywood (it's an amusement park in Pittsburgh. If you've never been there, go. Pardon my French, but its fucking sweet) so anyway, I just had a lot on my schedule and not enough time to write, and with this after school care thing I go to I lose four ours to write. Sorry for delays, but please, remember to read and review!]

Rin marched outside and watched Nanashi play around with Tokijin. "Put it down…**NOW**!!!!!" she commanded, an almost violent tone in her voice. Nanashi turned on a heel and looked at her, almost dropping the Tokijin. "Oh…wit-Rin…you're awake. How…lovely," he said hesitantly. "Who said you could use my sword?" she asked angrily. Nanashi simply shifted his eyes, hoping not for them to meet hers. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked forward, hell bent on retrieving her sword. 

As she got closer, he looked back up. He studied the fierce glare on her face, and inwardly grimaced. "Give me it now and I won't hurt you," she said from gritted teeth. "Hurt me how?" Nanashi asked sarcastically. Rin smiled a little and darted forward, leaving Nanashi only to watch. 

Within a few moments, Rin had her hands wrapped tightly around Nanashi's arm, trying to wrestle Tokijin from his hands. "You fight well mortal wench. Are you self-instructed?" he asked. "My name is not wench!" Rin growled, "But otherwise, thanks for the compliment!" Rin and Nanashi had a small tug-of-war over Tokijin, until she got an idea. She grinned evilly a bit, and Nanashi looked down at her suspiciously. "Wha--- OWWWW!!!!" he screeched. 

He looked down at his arm, and saw Rin with her jaws clamped tightly onto it. He quickly dropped the sword and gripped his wrist, screeching out in pain, but mostly in disbelief. "Y-you…bit me! You a-actually **bit** me!" he yelled, still rubbing his wrist. Rin, who was slipping the Tokijin along with its scabbard into her belt groaned. "Oh, I know. What was I thinking, that was gross!" she whined before spitting. "What do you mean it was gross?! Look at what you did to me!" Nanashi yelled. Rin looked at the large, red bite mark and frowned a little. "I thought you were supposed to be a demon," she said. 

Nanashi looked down at the ground for a moment. "I am, but that still hurt," he grumbled. Rin stared at him for a moment, and then she saw the small glint of humanity in his molten gold eyes. Then she realized why his blow hadn't killed her. "You're only a half-demon, aren't you?" she asked. Nanashi looked up at her with quite a frown on his face. "Clever one, aren't you?" he said, a very rude tone about him. Rin looked up at him, almost sympathetically. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Nanashi," she said. 

"Well, it ain't nothing to be proud of, either," he growled, "Just leave me alone." Rin looked up at him, not listening to what he had said. He turned rather quickly and hit her in the center of her chest knocking her backwards. "What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. He simply looked down at the ground, a frustrated expression on his face, as one slowly crept onto Rin's. She sighed a little and turned around, muttering, in an extremely sarcastic tone, one word. "Men." 

She went back inside and laid back on her borrowed futon, and actually got some sleep.

Rin awoke the next morning, greeted only by the warm sunlight that was streaming through the small window that she had talked to Nanashi through. She sat up and sighed, once again needing to tighten the belt on her blue yukata. She looked over to where she had placed Tokijin the second time, and thankfully it was still there. She stretched out her arms and stood, quickly bending over and grabbing her sword, which was quickly slipped back into her belt. She stood up and walked out of the door, easily finding Aa and Um. 

She patted the beast on each head and untied them from the small post that restrained them. "It's a miracle they didn't try to free themselves," Rin thought in amazement. She quickly seated herself on their back and patted them on their side, directing them to turn. 

She rode her demon steed for a while until she reached the woods, where she had originally been. She rode through a large gap in the trees until she came to the path. She rode for a few moments on the dusty dirt road until she heard the sound of trees crashing to the forest floor. "What…?" she asked herself mentally, looking around at her settings. 

She silently hopped off of her steed and wandered off the path, wondering _who_ or _what _could be making such a commotion. She walked nimbly until she finally saw the source of the noise. She looked beyond the trees and saw Nanashi, pounding his fists into a tree trunk. "Poor tree," Rin thought, a small smile playing upon her lips. "Might as well say goodbye," she thought, leaning against the tree next to her, waiting for him to actually notice her presence. 

She watched him slam his fists against the tree, and occasionally slamming his feet against it in a kick. As she watched him, she memorized every one of his muscles in his chest and arms, until she came across a long, thin scar that ringed its way all the way around his upper left arm. She studied him even closer, her curiosity piqued. 

**__**

[Hmmm…a scar all along his left arm, hmm? Coincidence? Maybe. Anyway, as always, read and review stupid!]


	6. Chapter Five

**__**

[A/N: I got a review for chapter three recently, stating that Nanashi acted more like Inu-Yasha then he does Sesshomaru. Yes, KNE, I am very much aware of that, but you know how Sesshomaru shows about as much personality as a block of cheese, well, I didn't want Nanashi to resemble a block of cheese in any which way, and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that much either. Thanx, and keep R+R!] 

Rin walked fearlessly from where she had behind the tree and stood only a few feet away. Nanashi threw a few more punches against the tree before turning to her. He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what she was doing, until it dawned on him. A small smirk grew on his face. "You _finally _leaving, woman?" he asked, wiping his white bangs off of his sweaty forehead. **_[Get your drool towels now, ladies!]_**

Rin smirked at him a little, but her eyes quickly shifted back down to the mysterious scar on his arm. He looked at her strangely and covered the scar with his hand. "Something interesting?" he asked. Rin walked closer, until she was standing right in front of him. "Where did you get that scar?" she asked curiously. 

"What scar?" he replied quizzically, "Oh, you mean this here?" He pointed to the darkened ring of flesh on his arm. "This isn't a scar, fool. It's a birthmark, thank you very much." 

Rin looked a little closer and thought back to her childhood, when she had seen Sesshomaru fighting his half-demon half-brother **_[Say that ten times fast.] _**

Sesshomaru swooped in towards the hanyou with the Tokijin gripped tightly in his right arm. His only arm, ending a bit below his shoulder. Their swords clashed together, and the hanyou was forced back by the sheer power of the sword. He hit the ground and weakly stood up, soon retreating with his human companions. Sesshomaru sheathed his blade and walked back towards the woods, where Rin and Jaken were waiting. 

Rin fingered the _'birthmark'_ or _'scar'_, or whatever it was called curiously, only causing Nanashi to jerk his arm back. "Do you mind?" he asked angrily. Rin shook her head a little, a small frown on her face. "Why are you so interested, anyway?" he asked. Rin gave no reply to his question, and instead asked her own. "What type of demon are you?" she asked. "I'm not a demon, so what does it matter?" 

Rin sighed, and went to plan B. She formed her lips and blew, but there as no sound; at least no sound that she could hear. 

Nanashi covered his ears with his hands and winced in pain, and then covered her mouth with them. Rin forced his hands off of her face, although she didn't look angry at all. "What?" Nanashi asked, almost sounding stupid. "You're…a dog…demon," she said in amazement, "Well, at least half, anyway." "You don't have to rub it in," he growled. Nanashi leered down at her, and she stared into his big, molten gold orbs. 

"There's…just no way," she said absent-mindedly. "There's just no way what?" Nanashi retorted, sending Rin back into reality. "Oh, nothing, I should be leaving," she said, turning around. Nanashi watched her for a moment before speaking. "Fine then, go! Good riddance!" 

Rin didn't listen; she only kept walking until she reached the place where she had left her faithful steed. She quickly got onto the two-headed dragon, and thought for a moment. "They're all just…coincidences. There's no way in all the hells that he could actually be…L-lord…Sessho---" She shook her head violently before she could think the last word. "Why am I thinking such…such blasphemy?" she asked herself in a low mumble. She patted her beast on its side and it began moving through the woods once again. "How could there be a connection? I'm sure the gods would've appointed a…more _suitable _reincarnate for Sesshomaru-sama, at least not some half-breed."   


Rin rode Aa and Um for a few hours, still in her deep thought. She heard the trickling sound of water, and slowly got off of her steed. She walked for a few minutes until she came across a river, and although it was far down in a ravine, there was a bridge providing safe passage across. Rin took a few steps onto the rickety looking plank bridge, and after seeing that it was safe, walked out to the center. 

She looked down at the calm water and watched as the multi-colored koi as they swam around, looking almost as though they were dancing in the water. Rin felt the gentle breeze hit her face and closed her eyes, listening to the chirping of the birds and the sound of the water. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a gruff, male voice asked. Rin looked up and saw an older looking man, perhaps in his early fifties, shown not only by his slight wrinkles but the few silver streaks in his hair. Rin's eyes made their way down to his eyes, which were a brilliant blend of a dark green and a bright amber, but when she saw his smile, his wicked, sinister, and almost ferocious looking, she began to fell a little uneasy. 

"W-who are you?" she stuttered. "Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself and startling you like that, my lady, I am Higashi, Lord of the East," he said politely, almost in a stately manner. Rin bowed deeply, although she was unsure if it was the safest thing to do. 

"I am sorry, my lord, I am---" "Lady Rin, yes, I know," he said. Rin looked at him strangely. "How do you know my name?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice. "I know many things about you, witch," he said. Rin's eyes darted around in a panicky manner, until her eyes came to a sword tucked into his belt, a few splotches of blood staining its scabbard. That's when it hit her. 

"You! You're the one…" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "Clever girl," he said, raising his hand for an attack, "It's too bad, considering the fate you shall suffer." Rin tried to jump out of the way, but was hit in the jaw, letting out a large scream before falling into the deep river. 

_ ****_

[A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!!! Rin! OMG! Anyway, who did you like the chapter? You do? Good, good. Quite a plot twist, ne? I know, I'm pure evil. Ja ne, minna-san!]


	7. Chapter Six

Rin slowly opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of someone calling her name and shaking her. She looked up, and as her vision cleared, Nanashi came into view. Rin coughed up a little bit of water. "Nanashi…is that…you?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath. "Rin, are you okay?" he asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice. Rin continued to shiver violently from the fierce, cold wind that was blowing and hitting her bare, wet skin that had been revealed when her yukata ripped. Nanashi took her into his arms and held her tightly. 

"Did you…save me?" she asked curiously, her teeth still chattering a little. Nanashi gave no reply, knowing that she already knew what it would be. "Thank you, Nanashi," she said, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He flinched a little, but kept holding onto her. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked. Rin tried to stand, but as soon as she did, her hands flew down and gripped her leg in pain, and she fell back into Nanashi's arms. 

"I'm sorry…for being such a burden," Rin said. Nanashi smiled slightly and picked her up easily. "No, it's fine," he said, "But how did you end up falling? Was it your own stupidity?" 

The expression on his face, although clearly showing rudeness and sarcasm, was only a cover-up. "What is this…feeling?" Nanashi asked himself, looking down into Rin's face, "It's like I have such a special connection with this girl, but…there's something…else." 

"Nanashi?" Rin asked again, bringing him back to reality. "Yeah?" he asked. "I was attacked…by a demon," she said. "What?" he asked. "You asked what happened to me, and I was attacked by a demon," Rin replied. Nanashi ran his eyes up and down her slender form very quickly. "Doesn't look like it to me. It just looks like you fell out of your own foolishness," he replied. "Well, you are hurt," he said, scooping Rin up into his arms. He stood up, still gently cradling her in his arms. 

"Thank you for helping me, Nanashi," she said. He looked down at her, an annoyed expression on his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but silenced himself quickly. He started with his long strides so that they would reach his home once again. Rin looked at the ground, and the speed that they passed over it was almost dizzying. As she stared, her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off into a sleep-like state. 

When Rin awoke, not knowing how long it had been, she realized that she was inside. She looked to the corner at the right of her and saw Nanashi sitting, leaning his head against the wall, and he too was asleep. The cuts and scrape on her body had been bandaged, including the large gash she had across her back. Her leg, even though it felt much better, was still very painful and she wasn't sure if it would carry weight. 

She groaned a little, awakening Nanashi. She looked over at her, his expression showing thanks at first, but then it subsided into its usual, neutral self. "I see you're finally awake," he said blandly. Rin sat up a little and smiled slightly. "It's just a bad sprain. You'll be able to travel again in a few days," he said, a whisper of grimness in his voice. Rin crawled over to him, flinching a little as she moved on her injured leg. She leaned her head on his arm, and put hers around his shoulder. 

Nanashi looked down at her, a very confused looked on his face. "I was so afraid…thank you so much for helping me. I thought I was a goner," she said. Nanashi blinked and slowly, almost reluctantly put an arm around her. "It was fine…nothing at all," he replied. He simply watched Rin for a moment until he felt a few tears wet his shirt. Rin's grip on him tightened, and she began to cry. "Rin what's…what's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he head offended her. "Nothing…everything's fine, Nanashi…all except for one thing," she said. "I'm never leaving you…my Sesshomaru-sama." 

**__**

[A/N: OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh…she pissed him off good…and just when in what getting deep, too. I love doing that to you, my faithful little reviewers. Now, quickly, hit the little 'submit review button and you'll get more!] 


	8. Chapter Seven

**__**

[A/N: You know, I never really realized how short that last chapter was. Anyway, updates will be slowed. You wanna know why? Fine. I'm sick. Again. So maybe you could try and cheer me up by reviewing…]

Nanashi pushed Rin away from him and shot her a glare. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Nanashi…I am so sorry, I was just--" "So who's this Sesshomaru guy, huh? He your lover or something?" he demanded. She crawled backwards a little, but then stopped. "Why are you acting like this, Nanashi?" she asked. He continued glaring, but not as hostile as it had been before. 

Shakily, Rin stood up and sneered at him. "Fine then, if you don't want me around, I won't be!" she yelled. With tears of rage burning in her eyes, she stormed towards the door, only to be stopped by Nanashi. With his firm grip on Rin's shoulders, there was no way should could get away. 

"What do you want? If you wanted my money you could've taken it earlier! Do you want me for some kind of sex toy to carry out your sickening rituals on? Is that what you want me for?" she demanded. Nanashi said nothing. He just stared into her honey-brown eyes, and she stared into his molten gold ones. After a few moments of simply staring, Nanashi shook his head, although it was hard to tell he was making any movements. "No, Rin…I'm sorry if you thought that," he started, leaning his head closer towards her, "I'm sorry." As soon as he finished his sentence, he forcibly pressed his lips up against hers. 

Rin struggled furiously for a few moments, her inner screams leaking out. But after a few moments, she stopped resisting and stroked the side of his face. As he felt this, he let go of her shoulders, giving her back the feeling of that portion of her arm, and wrapped the around her waist. As he did this, their gentle, innocent kiss turned deep and passionate. They took a few steps backward, as if they were falling very slowly, and hit the wall. They slid down the wall as one, their bodies still entwined, where they parted their kiss. 

Rin gazed up into Nanashi's eyes for a moment, left completely speechless by the event that had just occurred. Then her rage returned. When this happened, she socked him in the face, hitting him right on the nose. He yelped out in pain and jumped backwards, still grasping his face. Rin watched with a smug and satisfied look on her face, until she saw a small trickle of blood running down to his lip. "I am so sorry," she said, trying her best not to fell so bad. "No, I deserved that," he said, wiping the small amount of blood from his face. "Well I'm still sorry," she said, inching closer as she spoke, "Let me make it up to you." With that, their lips met in a kiss. 

Nanashi cradled her in his arms and drew her closer. This time, the kiss lasted a much shorter time period, and they parted once again, expressions of sheer ecstasy on their faces. As their rapid and random breath gained a certain composure, Rin collapsed in Nanashi's arms. He held her tightly, as if something was going to take her away from him. "Rin…why did you call me…by that name?" he asked. 

She looked up at him, almost near tears. "Rin, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" he asked. She looked down before speaking. "He was…a demon lord. Sesshomaru-sama saved me from death…when I was but a child, although…he met a sad demise himself," she said. Nanashi soothingly stroked her hair. 

"If I may ask, what happened?" 

"It was…just how every day went…walking through the woods, looking for his hanyou brother so that he could get his enchanted blade…" 

*_Flashback*_

A tall demon with long white hair walked in perfectly even strides through the woods, as a small girl in an orange-yellow kimono bounced around behind him, giggling slightly at the soaked toad demon who had fallen into a river only a short time ago. The demon lord, Sesshomaru, glanced back at the little girl and smiled a bit. He paid little mind to her as he walked, only giving a fleeting look every few minutes. That's when he heard something outside of their area, in the trees. He sniffed the air and smelt a familiar scent. "Higashi," he growled slightly, stopping in his tracks. 

The girl and the toad followed suit. "Lord Sesshomaru what is it?" the toad asked. "Silence, Jaken," he commanded. Jaken did so and took a few steps back. Sesshomaru could hear and smell the rival demon lord drawing closer, but her could feel the small girl gripping his leg tightly. He looked down at her, and spoke softly, "Rin, go with Jaken and hide in the woods like you always do." She gripped his leg even tighter. She could tell that there was something definitely wrong. "Rin, now!" 

With his harsh change of tone, Rin slowly and reluctantly followed his commands. She went back with the toad demon just as the new emissary appeared. He had thick, black hair, evil looking, dark green eyes, and an equally sinister looking grin. "So, Sesshomaru, going off and befriending miserable humans, just like your father, hm? Your intent is to make the poor girl your mate, isn't it? Well, I'll kill her, too," he said. Sesshomaru drew his sword Tokijin, and prepared for battle. Higashi pulled out his own sword. "Ah, yes. Meet my blade, Sesshomaru. Kuraitsume," he started, "Well, you could call it the blade that kills you!" With that, they each lunged forward at each other, and their blades clashed. 

Jaken hid his eyes, but Rin continued watching as their swords met strike for strike. Higashi grinned evilly. "You wish too much to save that child. It will be your demise!" as he shouted, he slashed Sesshomaru's arm with his claws, getting blood on the sheath of his other blade, Tenseiga. While Sesshomaru was blinded by pain, Higashi slashed his belt, freeing the Tenseiga and letting it drop to the ground. Higashi picked it up and slid the bloody sword into his belt. "Now that I have my little souvenir, I can kill you," he growled. "Feh. It is as useless as a stick, Higashi. Go ahead and take it."

As Seeshomaru spoke, Higashi's green eyes became a swirling miasma. In a flash of green light, a giant, midnight black dog demon stood. He growled at the much younger taiyoukai as he stood. 

"You must have forgotten, Higashi. Two can play at this game," he growled. Sesshomaru underwent the same transformation, only that his missing left arm was replaced by one of a dragon that he had killed earlier. Sesshomaru snapped at the other dog, and they lunged into combat once again. 

In a very short amount of time, Sesshomaru's borrowed arm had been destroyed, and he was pinned to the ground. "Give up, Sesshomaru! There is no way that you can win!" the demon growled. Sesshomaru gave a deep growl before forcing Higashi off of him. The black dog glared at him. "How does he keep going like this?" he thought. Then it hit him. Rin. He was trying to protect Rin. 

"Great Sesshomaru! I suppose that you, the mighty and heartless demon that you are, will not care if I slaughter the small child. For a moment, Sesshomaru panicked, but attacked in a blind rage when he moved towards the trees, only to be knocked back against the cliff, smashing some of the rock. As he fell to the ground, he reverted back to his humanoid form. 

Higashi walked towards the struggling demon lord and smirked. "Didn't think an old demon like me could pack such a punch, did you, Sesshomaru-sama. Look at you now, sniveling on the ground like a human. You couldn't defeat your hanyou brother, what made you think that you could kill me?" he growled. "You…bastard," Sesshomaru hissed. "Now, now, Sesshomaru. Watch your tongue," Higashi said tauntingly. Sesshomaru shakily stood up, and Higashi grabbed him by the throat. 

As Sesshomaru struggled for air, Higashi pinned him to the rock behind. "Idiot," he said, drawing his sword once again, "Now, without your useless blade, at least as you called it, you will die!" He laughed a little, and then drove the sword straight through Sesshomaru's torso. Higashi sheathed his sword and released Sesshomaru, letting him fall to the ground. "I shall take my leave," the demon said. He smirked, and soon was off into the woods. 

*End Flashback* 

A few silvery tears ran down Rin's cheeks. She buried her face in Nanashi's chest as she sobbed some more. "There was…nothing I…could do. He was only…trying to protect me, Nanashi. It was…all my fault," she cried. Nanashi gazed down at her with concern. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Rin. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. She looked up at him, her cheeks puffy and tearstained, and smiled a little, although the underlying sorrow was visible, and spoke, "You know, I never thought that I'd fall in love with you." 


	9. Chapter Eight

**__**

[A/N: Hi! Feels like its been forever! I know, I know. You might think my excuse sucks, but I chewed Orbit gum. I know you're asking, 'What the hell is she talking about?' but it gives you writer's block. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't have much else to say, so dig in!]

Rin wistfully walked through the woods towards a local hot spring. She relished in the feeling of the warmth of Nanashi's lips upon hers. She stopped abruptly, and sighed. "Why am I doing this to myself?" she thought angrily, "I'll only lose him, or worse…" She leaned against a tree, and slowly slid to the ground, where she sat in silence for a moment, a moment that ended when she heard Nanashi calling out her name. 

She looked to where she believed it was coming from, and saw him maneuvering around tree branches to get to her. "Rin!" he called. He stopped in front of her, and then, slowly sat down. "I'm fine, Nanashi. I was just going to bathe," she said, smiling slightly. He placed his hands on hers and spoke. "Rin, do you remember when you said that I reminded you of your old master?" he asked, an urgency she had never heard in his tone. Rin nodded slightly, not completely sure about what he was talking about. 

"I think I finally understand now," he said. Rin looked at him oddly and put a hand on his forehead. "Nanashi, are you feeling alright?" she asked. Nanashi gently moved her hand away. "Rin…I know this might be hard…but I'm gonna need you to describe this guy…be specific. You know, every detail," he said. Rin looked slightly hurt, but the expression soon wavered. She faced forward, but her eyes were looking downward. "Nanashi, why are you talking to me about this?" she asked blandly. Nanashi grabbed tightly onto both of her hands. He gave her a piercing look, and she gave in. 

"Fine!" she cried, "Fine…fine." A single, pearly tear ran down her cheek. Nanashi put his hand on her shoulder and rested it their gently. She slowly shifted into his arms and looked up at him. "Gods, it's been so long. His face, well, was identical to yours, just paler, and he had two scars here and here," she said, running here finger down the appropriate place, "And he had a purple crescent mark right here. His hair was the same color as yours, just longer. Really longer. And where that scar was…well, you know…" 

"That's what I thought," Nanashi said softly. Rin lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Nanashi, what are you talking about?" Rin asked curiously, "What's the point of all this?" "Rin, I've seen you before," Nanashi said simply. Rin looked at him as though he'd fallen from a tree. "Of course you have, Nanashi," she said. "No, I mean before we met," he said, now looking down at the ground. 

Rin gaped at him. "I'm sure that we've never met before Nanashi. I'm even more sure that we've never seen each other," she said. Nanashi shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. I've only seen you in my dreams, Rin. When you were a child. It's like…something's telling me to go out and find this girl and…and protect her. It's just this deep feeling…it's really hard to explain, but…" 

"You think you're Sesshomaru's…re…reincarnation?" she stuttered, sounding completely dumbfounded. Nanashi was silent for a moment, his eyes seemingly searching for words that weren't too blunt. After a few moments, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought when I first saw you. When things started to add up, I was sure of it. I was hoping that you'd come to the same conclusion so I wouldn't feel like some kind of loon," Rin said, nearly sounding timid. 

Nanashi smiled a bit. "I wouldn't think you were crazy if you ran outside right now and said a big purple lizard would be good entertainment for kids," he said playfully. She grabbed his hand and playfully kissed it. "Then would you think I was crazy if I told you that I wanted you more than anything?" she asked, almost panting. He pulled her into a deep, romantic kiss, even deeper than the ones they had shared the night before. He then slipped a shoulder of her kimono off and they parted from their kiss. "Is that a good enough answer?" he asked. Rin giggled a little, and they quickly tumbled to the forest floor. Only the sounds of Rin's giggling and their kisses filled the air until Nanashi threw his head up, looked around, and emitted a low, angry growl. 

"Nanashi…what's wrong?" she asked. He snarled a bit. "It's him again. He's finally come for me," he growled. "Nanashi…? Who are you talking about?" she asked again. He looked down, a sinister look on his face. "My father." 


	10. Chapter Nine

**__**

[A/N: Wow! I love all the feedback, guys! Okay, there's only a few more chapters left, but this is when the story gets good! Hang in there; you're in for a bumpy ride!]

Nanashi ran out of the small hut, a fierce expression on his face. Rin was following, trying to pull her loose yukata together as she ran. "Nanashi, stop! What were you talking about? What's wrong?" she demanded loudly. He stopped, turned on a heel, and grabbed her shoulders. He moved one hand and put a finger on her lips. "Stay behind…and be quiet. Please, I can't let anything happen to you," he said. Rin could fell the tears welling up in her eyes. "Nanashi…please don't leave me. I can help you. I can--" 

Nanashi roughly pressed his lips against hers, and held the kiss for a few moments, as if he were savoring it. He parted their kiss and looked down at her longingly. "Rin, if something…happens…I want you to leave…and don't come back. If anything does…I want you to know…I love you, with all of my heart," he said teary-eyed. Rin was now crying mildly, but she was still relatively composed. "Nanashi," she said, reaching into her yukata and pulling something out, "Nothing will happen to you, as long as you have this." With that, she handed him a small, spherical ruby, surrounded by a thin ring of silver. "I've had it since I could remember. It's always brought me luck," she said, smiling slightly. Nanashi kissed her again, and he swiftly ran off. 

Nanashi quickly maneuvered through the forest, the pendant Rin had given him hanging around his neck. He followed the scent of the smoking buildings of the nearby buildings, the scent of the villager's blood, and the smell of a dog demon. This dog demon was his own father, the Lord of the East, Higashi. "I'm coming, you sick bastard!" he growled angrily. He fingered the small pendant on his neck and ran through the rest of the forest, and saw a terrifying sight before him.

There were charred buildings all about, bloody bodies littering the ground, the shrieks of terrified villagers filling the air, and a colossal, black furred, green eyed dog demon standing in the center, sniffing the air, apparently responsible for the destruction. 

"Hey you!" Nanashi yelled angrily. The dog grunted and turned to him and seemed to almost smile. In a flash of green light and smoke, he was transformed into an aged man with bright green eyes and gray-streaked hair. "So, Nanashi, I see you've accepted my subtle invitation," he said. 

A low growl emitted from Nanashi. "Just do what you came for and get the hell out of here!" he yelled, forming his hands into fists. Higashi smirked a bit. "Ah, yes, young Nanashi. What I've come to do is test your skill. To see if a half-breed is worthy of my position," he said tauntingly. Higashi stared at him for a moment and noticed the small pendant. "And what is that, hmn? Another one of your useless mother's charms to protect you from evil spirits or what not? What is her name again? Was it Michiko?" he asked. 

"My mother's name is Mariko you foolish, insolent imp!" Nanashi yelled. Higashi waved his hand in dismissal. "She's only a whore. Only a dredge to society. It's not as if it matters. And I remember it being Hoseki_, _a whore's fake name," he said, his voice like cooling bacon grease. "Don't say another word about my mother…" Nanashi growled. Higashi shook his head. "Still attached to humans, I see. Well, it seems you aren't fit to be a warlord. Not that that's a problem," he laughed. 

Rin ran through the forest as quickly as she could, hoping that she was taking the same path that Nanashi had taken. Her feet were cut from stepping on the fallen sticks and thorns, she was out of breath and her chest felt like it was burning because of it. Overall, she felt like she was going through hell, but she had to find Nanashi. She had felt an aching feeling in her heart, and she just had to find him. 

Higashi drew his sword. "It won't be much of a challenge to eliminate you, Nanashi," he taunted. He smirked a bit. "Or maybe it would be better to make you watch me kill the ones you love. Or maybe only that bitch with whom you are in 'love'." Nanashi was livid, almost panting out of anger. "Don't you dare say a word about Rin!" he seethed. Higashi ran his finger over the sword's sharp edge, drawing a little blood. "Just imagine, slitting her throat so easily. Or maybe I should run it through her, just so I can hear scream," he taunted again. Higashi looked up from his sword and at Nanashi. "You'd enjoy hearing your dear Rin scream, wouldn't you?" 

Nanashi glared at him like he had just cut off his leg. "Don't even dare speak her name, you knave," he hissed. Higashi laughed a little. "Ha! For all you know, I could've already slaughtered the little wench," he laughed. Nanashi tensed up and looked up at Higashi, his eyes flaring. "I'll kill you for even mentioning that," he hissed. With that, Nanashi leapt into the air and threw a blind punch at him. However, Higashi quickly leapt out of the way and slammed Nanashi to the ground, making him scream in pain. 

Nanashi rolled around on the ground in pain, gripping his bloody, broken leg, still shrieking in pain. Higashi chuckled a little at the sight. "You're full-blooded past life couldn't defeat me, Nanashi, so what makes you think that you can, half-breed?" he asked tauntingly. 

Rin hid behind one of the burnt-out buildings, trying to remain still and silent. "Oh, Nanashi…Please! You have to be okay," she thought, shivering in fright. Higashi, standing only a few steps away, raised his blade, preparing to strike Nanashi. Rin gasped and covered her mouth. "No…" she muttered. "NO!!" she said, elevating her voice to a yell. She ran out of her hiding place and out into the open, so Higashi and Nanashi could see her. 

Higashi smiled a bit and took a few steps toward her. "Oh, heh heh. It seems that the guest of honor has arrived," he laughed. Rin looked at him strangely. Another low growl emitted from Nanashi. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he yelled. Higashi looked back at him and laughed, and Rin took the opportunity to take a step or two back. Higashi jerked his head back around and glared at her. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked, walking closer. Rin, too petrified to move, watched helplessly as he came closer. In a few moments, he was right in front of her. 

Higashi roughly grabbed her chin so she was looking at him. He smirked a little and spoke. "Where is it, bitch," the growled. "What are you talking about?" she spat back. Higashi looked back at Nanashi for a moment, an amused look on his face. "Quite a little piston you have here, Nanashi." When he finished his sentence, he looked back at Rin and hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the ground. 

"You know what I'm talking about, fool!" Higashi yelled. Rin coughed a little and looked up at him. "Pre-pretend I'm stupid," she growled. Higashi rolled his eyes. "The Tokijin, you ass," he hissed. Rin's heart sank in that moment. Her eyes darted around until they fell on Nanashi, who she could barely tell was mouthing the words "Don't tell him". Rin trembled for a moment, and finally answered. "I-I don't…know what you're…talking about," she said reluctantly. 

Higashi's smirk faded as she completed her sentence. "Well well well. That's quite a shame," he said in a tauntingly calm voice. His eyes narrowed as he drew his sword. "Well, you were of no use. And perhaps watching you die will also change Nanashi's views on mortals," he said, raising his blade. "No, Rin!!!!!!!" Nanashi yelled in a desperately pleading voice. Rin cowered and swallowed hard. In another instant, Higashi struck with his blade. "RIIIIIIIIIIN!!!" 


End file.
